narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins
Prologue "Have you ever lost somebody you loved, I have. That feeling surging through your body until it reaches your mind, knowing that you will never see them again. Seeing their body lay in plain sight, having many feelings rush into you at once. Well let me tell you something, the feeling never goes away eventually your sadness turns to anger, then to hate. At one point all you will know is Hate, now people express this in different ways, mine well how about i show you........ " The night covers the shinobi land, its great darkness reaching throughout the world with the only thing bringing it to life is the glow of the moon. Deep within a forest a man appears rushing through the grass. Scared for unknown reasons looking up into the tree's as he runs. A dark figure following from above, the man tries to avoid the figure by taking different paths within the forest. After taking one turn into an open path, the man looks around and has seemingly lost the it. He continues running until he comes upon a house in the middle of the open path. He runs to it banging on the front door, but there is no answer. Again he looks behind him trying to see if it has caught up with him. He looks into one of the windows, seeing that the house is empty. The Window itself being very dusty from the inside, a sign that this house was probably abandoned for some time. Not left with any choice, he smashes punches the window breaking it but also leaving his hand filled with blood. He crawls through the opening he had made trying not to scratch himself on the glass. He manages to make it inside landing on his bottom, the house is pitch black with the only light from the opened window. He gets up and begins looks for some sort of light source. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes out what seems to be a lighter. Click...... Click , the sound the lighter makes as he turns it on making the house somewhat brighter. "Damn is their anything in here at all" he thinks to himself as he notices the house is completely empty. He finds stairs leading up to what appears to be an attic. He begins walking up and opens a doors at the tops of the stairwell. He has trouble opening the door, but with a little bit of strength manages to push it open. He looks around to see this room still filled with items. He finds some cabinets which he opens, finding a candle. He lights the candle with his lighter, then placing it on top of some small tables. He turns out his light placing it back in his pocket, he also finds some pictures of people. "Hmmmm..... these people are probably the ones who lived here before. Oh a green flak jacket like those worn by the Konoha shinobi, must have been one. Makes sense probably a retired shinboi that got called into the war and probably died." he thinks to himself he then drops the picture on the floor cracking it, not even caring which shows a sign that this man is selfish. He looks around and finds a kunai knife which is a basic weapon of the shinobi. Thuddd..... a noise is heard coming from down stairs, the man looking towards the open door to the attic. He begins walking to the door quietly trying to close it and lock it shut. As he reaches the doors his curiosity gets the better of him as peeks his head out of the door looking downstairs. After a moment of nothing "huhhh" he sighs with relief, then from nowhere gets pulled down into the stairs with what appears to be a wire around his foot. He gets up and as he looks up he see's the dark figure right in front of him, before he can react the figure grabs him by his forehead and slams him into a wall where the light from the broken window shines upon. The figure puts his head into the light to reveal a man wearing a white mask, with an evil red grin painted on the mask. "Ughhhhhhhhhh AGHHhhhhhhhhhh, WHAT DO YOU WANT, MONEYYYYY IS IT MONEYY!! BECAUSE ILL GIVE IT TO YOU JUST LEE" but before he could finish the man again slams his head into the wall. "no, i don't care for your money." he says in a angered tone. "Then what do you want from me" the man says as he begins to tear up from his eyes. "I want your boss" the masked man replies. "My my Boss?" the man says in confusion. The masked man yet again slams the frighted mans head into the wall, "Don't lie or ill kill you, i know your boss is an international crime lord and i want to talk to him about something." The man stays quiet for a few seconds then replies "I honestly don't knoooo" but before he could finish gets a back handed slap from the Masked man who after again grabs him by his head. "I said don't lie that was your last warning. No tell me where does he reside at, tell me and you can go home." he says. The man scared replies "I cant i just cant don't that if i do he will kill me himself." The masked man stays silent the says "Well then i guess it all comes up to who your more afraid of him, or me." The man thinks it over "Please don't kill me but, i cant tell you im sorry". The masked mans grip on his face gets a little tighter. "No Please please please please don't kill me" he says as he begins to cry. The masked man the grabs him by the mouth so he cant talk. Squeezing so tight as he gets ready to kill the man. Underneath his hand you could here him screaming trying to make out words until the masked man lets go "alright alright ill tell you just please don't kill me. He lives in a small town called Yakou, its at the south end of the Fire Country right at its border." he says in a weeping voice. The masked man then lets him go, and turns away as he begins to leave. The man in confusion asked "What your really not going to kill me" and his questioned is answered with "I told you i wouldn't kill you if your told me". He continues to walk away going towards the front door. The man laughs in relief for his own life, but then looks up in a sinister smile. He pulls a kunai from his pocket, the same from the upstairs room and runs towards the masked man thrusting his arm forward trying to kill him. The masked man simply moves his head to the side dodging it without looking. He grabs his arm and breaks it like nothing, tossing the kunai into the air as it spins. He then stomps on the mans knee cap breaking it as well. He catches the kunai midair, and points down towards the man "You criminals with never learn" as he stabs it down. All that could be heard is the sound of blood gushing from the house. Opening Following the Tracks A door slides, open as a unknown woman comes out from it "Lord Hokage I have urgent news!!!" the lady apparently from konoha says. The Hokage sits in his chair and stairs out the window overlooking Konoha with his back facing the woman. "Huh" he sighs as if he is to tired to deal with the problem. Still facing the window says "What is it", the lady replies "We have found the body of Guroto, he is a high ranking member in the Ryotin criminal organization. They deal with selling illegal weapons to capturing children, gambling, assassinations pretty much anything that would make you a criminal". The Hokage stays silent for about 10 seconds, the responds "Katsu" which appears to be the womans name. "Im not an idiot" as he turns his chair around and gives her a mean glare. "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THE RYOTIN IS I DONT NEED YOU EXPLAINING IT TO ME!!!" he shouts as Katsu is comedicly sent flying through the entrance door of the hokages office, and it appears that it was done by simply the hokages shout. She runs back in the office and bows with an embarrassed look on her face "Hokage-Sama of course, i was just stating the fact so i would understand the situation better myself hehehehehe" she says. "Hmmmm so one of their high ranking members was killed, probably done by the Ryotin themselves maybe Guroto was interfering with there plans." the Hokage says. "Well thats the thing lord Hokage, he was killed by a kunai knife, and not just any kunai... it was manufactured from Konoha" she says in a now serious tone. The Hokage now with a shocked face says. "Alright then hurry up we must act quickly before the killer gets away, you know what to do send word to Him." Katsu then replies "Him are you positive sir" The Hokage then states "Yes this is the perfect time to use his skills after all he is the best Shinobi Investigator in our village now go find him and tell him to report to the scene!". "Yes Lord Hokages" Katsu says as she then runs out of the room. Shiryou Hogiki Steps are heard as they march over grass, we cut to the backside of a man only seeing his blonde hair and Konoha issue flak jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He continues and is traveling in the direction of the same house from before. As he grows closer two other shinobi from konoha a male and female sit around the outside of the building. The male shinobi looks over at the man who approaches them "Well its about time" he then stands up "Do you know how long we have been waiting?" he says The man stops in his tracks his face still not revealed "Well i would deduce that you were called here 2 days before the time where they notified me of this job. It took me 23 hours, 37 minutes and 23 seconds so i would say quiet some time" he says. Both shinobi look up into the mans face and are instantly stunned. The woman's mouth looks as if it were hungry and watering, "Hello im Shiryou, Shiryou Hogiki" the man says as we now get a close up of his face. His hair was blonde and a little wavy and with an occasional spike in it. He wore the standard Konoha outfit and shuriken holster on his leg. What truly stood out was his unique appearance, his skin looked flawless and his face seemed to give off a unusual happiness to whoever saw it. He gave a smile which sent the female shinobi into a cartoonic heart attack as she fell in love with his looks. "Um um um um so yeah nice to meet you, how about we go inside and i show you something......" she says but is then cut off by her teammate. "Enough come on we have to go, anyways there inside is where the crime scene happened. We dont know why exactly your here but its seems rather important so dont let us keep you waiting" he says with his cheeks blushing. "Alright then looks like its time for me to get to work, oh and please do be careful on your trip back to the village." shriyou says as he gives them a wink which causes them to blush even more and run off into the forest. Category:SageOfDespair Category:ShinobiGaiden